Who Needs Fallen Angels?
by CannedSkittles
Summary: A battered, beaten, extremely dirty Draco Malfoy shows up on Harry Potter's doorstep. What will Harry do with his archenemy and longtime crush? Future slash! HD for now! CHAPTER 3 UP! *ABANDONED*
1. The First of Many Days

**A/N:** All righty, folks, this is my second EVER fanfic, my first being With One Glance (which is also published on this site..), so be easy. No flaming or anything, I'm trying an actual PLOT this time. :P Last time it headed straight into the sexings, but this time I'm going to actually, like, use problems and stuff like real stories! So.. yay for me! Hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry or Draco, J.K. Rowling (the most BRILLIANT mind in the universe!) does. I wouldn't mind having them to myself for a few hours.. –grin- But since I can't, I can just have fun imagining and making up stuff about them.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Chapter 1: The First of Many Days...**

A lean, muscled figure sat alone on a couch in a cottage, a thick fantasy volume resting in his lap. The black-haired man marked his page and lifted his glasses, rubbing his eyes. He'd been reading for a good 2 or 3 hours, and it was getting late. He stood and stretched, then headed toward his bathroom. He stripped off his clothes and turned on a hot shower. He slowly scrubbed the smooth, tan skin of his stomach and arms as he started thinking. They'd graduated from Hogwarts 4 years ago. He was an attractive young man at the age of 21, and he could have any girl he wanted. It was only too bad that he only wanted on guy.

Harry Potter wanted Draco Malfoy.

Yes, he was gay. And in love with his archenemy. He was shaking the last of the water from his hair when he heard someone knocking on his door. He wrapped a towel around his waist, not bothering to get dressed, and went to answer the door. He almost fell over and dropped his towel when he saw who was standing behind the heavy wooden door. There in his doorway stood a battered, beaten, extremely dirty Draco Malfoy.

Harry gasped and gently grabbed the weak man as he started to sway. He led Draco into the house and sat him on the couch. He then went to the bathroom, put on pants instead of the towel, and set about making a sandwich and a glass of milk for the abused man. He brought in the plate and the glass and set them on the table, then started to take Draco's coat. He protested, but finally gave in when Harry started whispering soothing words to calm him. He lifted Draco and brought him into the bathroom where he started a warm bath. While the tub was filling, he began to remove Draco's clothes, pausing only to let Draco know that it was him, Harry, and he was going to help him take a bath. The blonde man nodded and helped as best he could to get his clothes off. Harry tried not to stare as he slowly uncovered more and more of the alabaster skin of his archenemy. When Draco was completely topless, however, Harry couldn't stop staring at the near concave stomach. He'd only seen something of this nature when he lived with the Dursleys. He was shocked. Draco came from a wealthy family, why was he starved half to death? He lifted the surprisingly weightless blonde and placed him gently in the now full tub. He then set to the task of softly scrubbing the dirt from Draco's skin using a very fragrant soap that he liked. The emaciated blonde just sat there, staring at his hands in the increasingly dirty water, lost in thought. When Harry finished scrubbing the soft blonde hair and rinsing the shampoo from it, he stood the blonde man up and wrapped him in a thick, warm, fluffy towel. He started towelling the blonde dry, being gentle with the large purple bruises on his back. Harry started wondering why his family could possibly do this to their only son, but couldn't think of a reason. When the blonde was dry, Harry went and fetched a pair of soft fleece pajamas and dressed him before leading him back out to the couch. He then proceeded to point out the large sandwich and the tall glass of milk.

Draco looked at him and whispered, "Thank you."

"You're welcome, Malfoy, now eat the sandwich. You look starved enough as it is," Harry replied, trying to edge his voice but finding he wasn't able to. The blonde nodded and lifted the huge sandwich. His arms strained and it almost seemed as if the sandwich was too heavy for him to hold. He took a small bite and put the sandwich down, chewing slowly and swallowing carefully. He then took a small sip of the glass of milk and sighed, leaning back. Harry looked at him meaningfully, and Draco stared back with a reluctant gaze.

"You're going to finish that sandwich tonight before I let you go to sleep," Harry said, pointing to the towering pile on the plate. Draco groaned quietly and set about to the long, slow process of finishing the huge sandwich.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

About an hour and a half later, the blonde sat back with a content smile and a now normal-looking stomach. Harry yawned and got up to stretch. He walked off to grab a blanket and a pillow for Draco, and by the time he got back the blonde's eyelids were drooping and his breathing was slowing and evening out. He laid the pillow on one end of the couch and eased Draco's body down and covered him with the blanket. Draco fell asleep almost instantly, and Harry smiled. He gently brushed the soft platinum hair away from the sleeping face. A single ray of moonlight came through the window and swept across Draco's face. Harry stood back and took in the view of the sleeping beauty on the couch. /My fallen angel.../ Harry thought to himself. /Well he certainly looks angelic./ Harry laid a gentle kiss on the knuckles of the slumbering blonde's hand and headed toward his own room for a night of restful sleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** So... tell me what you think! I'm thinking it's pretty good so far, I've never written anything that had an actual plot before, so be nice. :) Please review! I'm writing this story during my tech class, since we have so much free time, so this will be updated fairly frequently! Just tell me what you think. -grin-


	2. Day Two!

**A/N:** I'm getting SUCH fantastic reviews today that I figured hey, why not write another chapter? So.. woot!

To my reviewers:

Lilyseyes27: You're too kind. :)

Myniephoenix: Thank you, m'dear, I'm glad you like it. :)

Sefadora Firewood: No! Must… resist… chibi eyes…! Awwww, so kyooooot.. Okay, here's another chappy! It probably won't be fanTABulous, but it'll be decent I guess. :)

sOmEtHiNg - L1k3 – LauGhTeR: Thank you so much! I'm glad you like it!

HPDM luv: Thanks, hun, glad you think so. :)

Anyways… on to the story!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Chapter 2: Day Two of Many!**

Draco yawned and stretched, jerking when he felt his hand hit something soft and firm. His eyes flew open and he looked at what he hit, seeing a surprised yet amused Harry Potter holding a plate loaded with freshly cooked eggs, bacon, and toast.

"Good morning, Malfoy," Harry said kindly, setting the plate on the coffee table next to him. "Here's your breakfast. That plate better be clean before the food gets cold!" Harry smiled and walked toward the kitchen and started fixing his own plate, humming as he puttered around the kitchen. Draco sniffed appreciatively before grabbing the plate and attacking the warm, delicious food, groaning happily.

When Harry reappeared in the living room some 10 minutes later, Draco's plate was already clean, and Draco was looking relatively healthy. There was finally a little more colour in his too-pale cheeks; Harry was glad to see it so.

"So if you don't mind me asking, why are you being so nice to me all of a sudden?" Draco asked, the aristocratic drawl still colouring his voice.

"No reason, I guess. I just hate seeing someone dying on my doorstep," Harry replied blushingly, reaching to take Draco's plate back to the kitchen so he wouldn't see the real reason in his eyes. Draco narrowed his eyes, his mind working up a retort.

"Well I'm sure you'd be quite familiar with people dying, now wouldn't you, _Potter_?" Draco spat the name like a bad taste from his mouth. Harry glared at him from around the corner of the kitchen.

"You know, I didn't _have_ to help you! I could've sent you to St. Mungo's, where they would've sent you to Azkaban for a while after hearing what you've done to so many innocent people!" Harry yelled, his face reddening. Why did he have to be such a prick?

"And just _what_, exactly, have I done?" Draco asked, dangerously quiet.

"You've killed too many innocent people, Malfoy, that's what. If not killed them yourself, led those who would kill them straight to them!" Harry was hesitating slightly by now, inching around the corner back into the living room.

"I didn't kill anyone, or helped people kill anyone! Didn't you see the bruises, Golden Boy? Those were punishment for not talking!" Draco cried, blushing furiously but refusing to stand down. Harry got right up in front of Draco and looked him straight in the eyes, trying to decipher whether he was lying or not. When he saw genuine pain in those silver pools from remembering what happened, he backed off, letting out a loud puff of air. He ran a frustrated hand through his messy black hair as he turned away, heading towards the kitchen to wash the dishes.

"What, don't have a witty comeback, Potter?" Draco called after him scathingly, sneering at Harry's cowardice.

"No, Malfoy, I don't. Do you know why? Because I know what you've been through. I put up with things like that, and so much more, when I was living with the Dursleys. Oh wait, you wouldn't know anything about that, now would you? Since you don't bother finding out about things like that! I'm tired of petty childish rivalries! I'm tired of having the same argument with you now that I had with you in our first year! It's stupid; it's a waste of time!" Harry threw down his towel from drying the dishes and stalked into another room. He came back out, tossed Draco's folded (now clean) clothes to him and headed toward his room.

"I'm done with it, Malfoy. If you're not going to drop it, I suggest you take those clothes and leave." Harry shut his bedroom door with a very final-sounding -snap- and Draco stared at the pile of clothes he instinctively caught against his chest. He gently placed the clothes on the couch and stepped lightly over to the bedroom door, knocking on it quietly.

"Potter… I can't leave. Voldemort's followers, though Voldemort himself is gone, are looking for me. They want to kill me, Potter. I know you hate me, but do you really want me dead…?" Draco stared at the door, scared and shocked that a tear was working its way out of his eye. /_Please_ don't have him want me dead…/ Draco thought desperately. His heart sped up when he heard Harry walk toward the door and pull it open slowly. Harry's bright green eyes looked unearthly without his glasses, and right now they were full of frustration, sadness, regret, and something else… Draco couldn't place it. He'd never seen a look like that before. Almost like… hopelessness. The tear in Draco's eye finally worked its way out, sliding unhurriedly down his cheek. Draco wiped it away, sniffing loudly. "Potter… I kinda need you now. I need someone to take care of me and make sure I stay on this side of the grave."

"I guess… I guess I could do that," Harry said softly, staring at the floor now. Draco straightened, squared his shoulders, and wiped his nose with a Kleenex.

"In that case, then… Could we maybe do a little shopping? I didn't exactly pack before I left…" Draco quirked a half-smile, silver eyes shining. Harry smiled slightly before turning back to put on some real clothes.

"I guess so… But you can't wear my pajamas out! You have to put your clothes back on! And don't worry about money, I have plenty. I came upon a second inheritance on my 18th birthday, so I'm almost as rich as you!" Harry joked, tossing a generously full bag of what sounded and felt like galleons to Draco. Draco smiled and grabbed his clothes to head to the bathroom.

Things were going to be okay.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**A/N:** Kay, this chappy's a little longer… Hope you enjoyed it! I just _had_ to include a little argument, so whatever. Review! Yay!


	3. Harry and Draco Go Shopping

**A/N:** And now for the third installment! Day Two - Continued! Enjoy.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Chapter 3: Draco and Harry Go Shopping**

"Come on!" Harry called, grabbing his coat off the coat rack next to the door. "We don't have all day, you know! They close in about 5 hours!"

"Honestly," Draco muttered, tying the laces on the shoes he was borrowing from Harry. He stood and zipped the front of his coat, turning toward the front door. "All right, Potter, lead the way," he sneered. Harry rolled his eyes, but opened the door for Draco. Draco nodded curtly and walked briskly through the door into the cool afternoon air. Harry shook his head and shut the door, locking it with a key, then gently tapping his wand on the doorknob. He tucked his wand back up into the small strap on his arm and adjusted his sleeve, turning toward Draco. He gestured toward the Toyota Prius in the driveway.

"Go ahead and get in," Harry said, "it's already unlocked." Draco nodded and climbed into the passenger-side seat. He was looking around the cab of the car when Harry got into the driver's seat.

"This is a pretty nice car, Potter, what is it?" Draco asked.

"A Toyota Prius," Harry replied. Draco bobbed his head in an approving manner. "It's nice, isn't it?"

"Yeah, it is, though my father's Porsche was a lot nicer," Draco replied snootily (Is that a word?), looking out the window. Harry shook his head and pressed the button on the dashboard to start the car. When he started pulling out of the driveway, Draco looked at him with a shocked expression.

"Are we drifting? Are we going to crash? Potter, stop us!" Draco cried frantically. Harry laughed at him.

"No, Malfoy, the car's on. You just can't hear it, since it's a Hybrid and it's extremely quiet." Harry smirked at Draco and Draco wanted to steal his smirk back from Harry's face.

"I knew that," Draco said, "I was just testing you. To make sure you know how to drive this thing." Draco resumed looking out the window, a faint swash of pink colouring his cheeks. Harry grinned. /I'm so sure.../ Harry thought. Draco seemed disinterested in the passing storefronts of London that had, at one point, excited Harry. They no longer held a sense of wonder, they were just faceless storefronts lining the streets. He took a few turns and stopped at his favorite clothing store.

"The Silver Snake?" Draco asked, his eyes flashing questioningly. Harry shrugged.

"I like their style," Harry said simply. He stepped out of the car and waited for Draco to get out. When Draco finally shut his door, Harry pressed the small black button on the door handle to lock the car. He and Draco walked into the shop and Harry automatically headed to his favorite part of the store. He started browsing through the stylishly gothic black shirts and the heavily chained pants. Draco walked slowly, stopping at the female's section and looking interestedly at the wide-legged black pants decorated with black lace and black straps hanging off the back. He sifted through the sizes, trying to find a pair that would fit, and headed toward the dressing room in the back with no less than 6 different pairs of pants. Harry cocked his head at him and he shrugged.

"I like the style," he said, smirking. Harry rolled his eyes and continued looking through the rest of the clothes. He picked out 4 new pairs of pants and 7 shirts to try on and headed toward the second dressing room. He heard Draco rustling around and grinned, shutting the door. He first tried the extra-wide legged black pants with green stitching and chains hanging from the pockets, and pulled the black, fitted, long-sleeved shirt with the words "Bad Boy" written on the front in green over his head. He twisted around, checking himself in the mirror, and nodded approvingly.

Meanwhile, in the first dressing room, Draco was sorting through the pants, seeing which he wanted to try first. He settled on the ones with the purple stitching and black and purple straps hanging down and crossing in the back. They fit him just right; tight and smooth around the waist, long in the leg, and wide enough to hide a midget in. (A/N: -giggles- Don't ask, that was the first thing that came to mind… I know: I'm crazy.)

Draco grinned when he picked up the last pair of pants to try on. They were smooth, soft black leather. He pulled them on and they fit like a glove, and sat warm against his legs like a second skin. He pulled on a black tank top and a fishnet shirt to complete the look and opened the door.

"Hey Potter, come out here and tell me what you think of this outfit," he called.

"Just a sec," Harry answered, quickly pulling up the zipper of the last pair of pants he was trying on. He opened the door and looked up from the button of his jeans, his mouth falling open.

The dim light of the store illuminated just enough of Draco's body to reveal the smooth texture or the leather pants and the black tank top under the fitted fishnet shirt. The pale skin looked even paler under all the black, but it was in a good way. His skin almost glowed in the darkness. Draco ran his hands down his thighs and back up again, licking his lips as he smiled slightly at Harry. Harry swallowed thickly, running his eyes up and down Draco's figure. /Why does he have to be so damn _hot_/ Harry thought, frustrated. /Hmm… he doesn't look so bad himself…/ Draco thought, raking his own eyes over Harry's figure. The slightly fitted black pants had silver chains crossing across the backs of his legs, held up with a pyramid-studded black belt, topped with a black muscle shirt that had "The Dark Side Never Looked So Good" written on the front in blood red. The short sleeves revealed a small, animated tattoo on his upper right arm that looked suspiciously like a dragon. Large buckled boots completed the image, making him look nothing like the Golden Boy everyone used to know him as.

"Um," Harry started, swallowing heavily once again, "it looks... um… really good," he managed.

"You don't look so bad yourself, there, _Potter_," Draco replied, voicing his exact thought. "Well, time to pay," he said, turning and walking slowly back into his dressing room, swaying his hips, knowing Harry's gaze was unerringly fixed on his ass.

"Uh, sure," Harry stuttered, shutting the door slowly, still staring at Draco's amazing ass. Draco looked back one last time, giving Harry a sexy, seductive gaze, licking his lips again before shutting the door.

/What have I gotten myself into/ Harry thought desperately.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**A/N:** Okay, so… I'm getting lots of good reviews on this story and I'm so happy! Here's the third chapter for all you happy readers. I think I'm going to actually start having them be friends and stuff in the next chapter or two, so I'll actually reveal what's happening with Draco! Woo! Celebrate, my happy friends!

Draco: You know, I find this rather offensive.

Author: Too bad, it's my fic, I get to decide what happens. -grin-

Draco & Harry: -sigh- This chick's a pervy bugger, watch out—

Author: -holding a struggling Harry and Draco- Don't worry folks, things are okay. -sweatdrop and grin-

P.S. Oh yeah… REVIEW! D


End file.
